One Week
by Jenituls
Summary: Anna's been struck with a sickness and doesn't have much time left. And how does she spend her last days? Telling Yoh everything she's always wanted to.But how can she when he has a new wife, kids, and a new life? [Yoh's POV]
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: **I dont own Shaman King : (

**One Week**

My name is Yoh Asakura.

I am 24 years old. I am a happily married man with 3 children, and I couldn't be happier.

I love my wife. She is a gorgeous intelligent woman. She is a bit laid-back like me and is a caring, loving mother.

I love her to death. As well as my kids.

I am Shaman King and own a business company.

Fortunately my company is very wealthy, hence I am very wealthy.

I don't mean to be greedy or gloat.

But I believe my life couldn't have turned out any better.

I have the greatest family anyone could ever have.

A wonderful wife.

Three little angels.

And a good life.

I'm living and loving every minute of it.

_Most of it I suppose ……_

The most _unhappy_ time of my lifestarted 10 years ago.

_**Flashback**_

_It's been 7 months since I've seen Anna._

_And 7 months it has been, since I broke the engagement._

_I had a girlfriend, which was the reason why I broke the engagement._

_Anna went back to Izumo to live with Master Yohmei and Kino to train and become Kino's apprentice again._

_Or so I thought…_

_Being the caring person I am, I didn't forget about Anna._

_I went to visit her and my grandparents._

_I hoped she was okay._

_She seemed to take the breakup ok but .._

_She seemed somewhat…. disappointed._

_But I didn't mind that._

_As I arrived at their doorstep and greeted my grandparents, I asked where Anna was._

"_Oh … Yoh, we need to talk about that," Kino said._

"_Okay. What is it you guys?" I asked._

"_Yoh … you probably assumed that after the engagement was over, Anna would come and live with us. But she didn't," Yohmei said._

"_What?" I said._

"_Then where did she go?" I asked._

"_We don't know Yoh….," Kino said quietly._

_I was stunned._

_Poor Anna._

_She was probably living on the streets of Izumo somewhere._

"_But," Yohmei continued._

"_She did visit us Yoh," he said._

"_But she only came to ask if we had a tape recorder and video tapes," Kino added._

_"Why would she need those," I asked._

_It was a bit odd. She had no place to go. No food, no drink, no extra clothing except her black dress, and all she asks for is a tape recorder and tapes?_

"_We don't know why, but anyways we gave her what she needed and she was on her way," Kino finished._

"_So what. You guys didn't even bother to ask her where she was going?" I asked._

"_We did, but she said that is wasn't important. As long as we couldn't find her if we wanted to. It wasn't important," Yohmei replied._

_I looked at both of their faces._

_Blank expressions._

_As did I._

_I didn't know what else to say._

"_Okay…. well… I guess that's it. Where ever she is, I hope she's alright," I said getting up, ready to leave._

_Kino nodded her head in agreement._

_I left without saying another word._

_**End of Flashback**_

But that's just the beginning.

10 years later, I visited my grandparents once again.

I don't know why, but I just thought I would check to see if Anna came back even though I knew she wouldn't.

But 10 years had passed and surely Anna had returned.

But my visit was worth going.

When I arrived my grandparents had some good and bad news to announce.

I said I wanted to first hear the bad news.

The bad news was that Anna had not returned.

But the good news was that they got some sign that Anna was okay.

For now …

Kino left the room and came back minutes later with 7 tapes in her hands.

Confused, I asked what was that for.

They said it was from Anna.

And that it was for me.

Curious, I took them into my arms and looked down at them confused still.

"What's taped on it?" I asked them.

"We don't know. We didn't want to watch them. They were personally mailed out to you but somehow it ended up here," Yohmei said.

"Oh." I said.

"Besides, we didn't want to see it before you did. We didn't want to interfere with your privacy." Kino said.

"Thank you," I said and then left with the tapes.

Once I got in my car, I set the tapes in the passenger seat and stared at them with my hand on the steering wheel. I started the car after staring at them for several minutes.

My mind rushed with curiosity.

Was it a clue to find where she was?

Is she on the tape?

Is it good?

Or is it bad?

I hurriedly ran up the steps of my castle of a house and burst into the house, carrying the 7 little black video tapes.

My wife greeted me with a kiss from the kitchen and asked what was I doing with the tapes.

I said they were tapes a friend made for me.

I also mentioned that I hope she didn't mind that I watch them alone because it was quite personal.

Fortunately she didn't take it the wrong way and become suspicious, and said okay.

I ran upstairs to my master bedroom and set the tapes down onto the bed.

The tapes with labeled with little stickers.

Each had the word "Day" and a number next to it.

I put them in order and I guess the tapes were to be played in order, from Day 1 to Day 7.

As I figured this out I took tape Day 1 and put it in the VCR as I stacked the other tapes in order on the table.

I found my remote and pressed Play.

_To be continued . . . . ._

**A/N: **I hoped you liked the first chapter. I know this is little boring but it's the intro. In the following chapters you'll see what is on the tapes. Review please. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2: Day 1

**One Week**

**A/N: **Thank you all for the nice reviews. Review please. I would much appreciate it. Enjoy chapter 2.

----------

Blank.

The screen went blank.

_What? _

_Why isn't it playing?_

I checked the remote to see if I pressed something wrong.

I ran my index finger across the play button and pressed once again.

Harder this time.

_(Sigh) _

It didn't work...

Low battery.

I set the remote down and got up to look for new batteries.

I went over to my cabinet and rummaged through papers, pencils, boxes, photos..

_AHA! Found 'em._

I opened a new box of AA batteries and pulled out 2.

I got back to my bed and changed the batteries.

Once done I slid back on the lid and braced myself.

_Here goes._

I pressed play...

----------

"Sakura!"

A little dark haired girl came running to her mother.

Clutching onto her apron while she was perfecting dinner's soup.

"What is it mommy? Am I in twouble," asked the 4-year old.

"No honey. I want you to try this. Can you do that for me?"

The toddler responded by opening her mouth wide.

Mina a.k.a. Mrs. Asakura took a spoon, dipped it into the boiling pot of hot soup and dunked it into her daughter's mouth.

"How is it, dear," Mina asked Sakura.

"Mmmm. Me want more!" The child demanded.

Mina only laughed.

"No, no dear. I'm sorry but you'll have to wait 'til dinner. I just needed you as a taste taster." Mina replied playfully squeezing her daughter's nose.

Sakura only scrunched up her face and her eyes welled with small watery orbs.

Mina quickly noticed this and took action.

"B-but you could have a cookie if you'd like? How's that," Mina asked, hoping to satisfy the little hungry animal.

Sakura's face brightened and smiled.

She nodded her head wildly as Mina handed her a chocolate chip cookie.

Accepting her well deserved treat, Sakura skipped off to play in the backyard where the other troublemakers were.

Mina smiled as her daughter trotted away.

_Hmm... maybe I should check up on Yoh.. later I suppose._

----------

"Anna..."

It was her.

I saw her face.

Her unusually pale angelic face.

She stared at me as if she could see me.

She was smiling.

Something very rare Anna Kyouyama does.

Her once golden hair looked dirty blonde.

Her blue beads were no longer to been seen around her neck.

In the background I saw a glimpse of her house.

It looked crowded.

Cabinets left open.

Food everywhere.

Wrapper, clothes, and tissues sprawled across couches.

And a tiny bulb hanging from the ceiling, above a small wooden table.

My attention focused back onto her.

I looked into her eyes.

Those soft brown eyes were not there.

Instead I saw a hazy black fog clouding her eyes.

Tiny dark rims marked beneath her eyes could show she was possibly crying.

But this is Anna. She wouldn't cry.

_Would she...?_

Her lips parted to speak.

---------

Mina grabbed the rugged rag and wiped the sweat on her face.

She threw it onto the counter and rested her elbows against it.

Taking a glance at the clock, she looked over at the stove.

Steam blew up from the metal pot, a 'ding' was heard, and the wok sizzled loudly. Something popped.

The micromave gave a 'beep' and the three so-called-angels slid into the kitchen, all crashing into each other across the clean kitchen floor, yelling and screaming.

Mina looked bewildered at what just happened.

"Geez, once I take a break..."

Cries of "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" rang throughout the whole commotion.

"Ah.. umm kids, Mommy is busy right now. Do you think you guys could go back outside and play again?"

"But mommy, Takeiko bit me!"

"Mommy! Sakura scratched me!"

"But Mona pulled my hair!"

Mommy this and mommy that.

Mina ran her hand through her black silky hair.

"Please! Kids, just go outside like I said!"

All three toddlers made pouted faces and whined on their way out the door to the backyard.

----------

"Hi Yoh."

"I hope it's you who is watching this."

"If not, well then... I hope you return this tape to its rightful owner.

I did nothing but smile.

She seemed so innocent.

"Anyways... Yoh. You're probably wondering why I'm doing this. Or what's the whole point of this," she said.

"Well Yoh, I made 7 video tapes. All of them containing me talking. I know watching 7 video tapes of your cold-hearted ex-fiancee isn't your idea of a good time but.. I really need you to listen."

I stared at the television sadly.

_Does she think I think of her that way?_

"Okay moving on... umm. This tape is almost used up since most of it was recorded with something else I deleted so I'll just say it."

I stared at the television closer.

This is it I thought.

The whole reason why Anna was doing this.

I was a bit scared, but I was ready.

Her eyes softened and her face seemed suddenly weary and sad.

"Yoh, I have heart disease."

----------

**A/N:** Sorry for the extra crappy chapter. I know it sucks big time but.. ehh. I dunno. I'm feelin extra crappy today. Well I hope you guy still review. You'd make me extra happy : )


	3. Chapter 3: Day 2

**One Week**

**A/N:** Ack, I'm sorry for not updating. Let's see … it looks like I haven't updated in about 2 months :( Well I apologize. It seems some of you guys are aggravated from the slow updating, hehe. Well I know one person seems really eager and encouraging for me to finish. That person is : **yiLee. **I would like to thank you for your reviews. You are a fantastic authoress and I admire your work, truly. You are so kind and you seem very interested in my fic and that means a lot to me :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shaman King.**

-

_**/This chapter is dedicated to yiLee/**_

_**-**_

Being Shaman King is tough. Sometimes there are some unfortunate accidents that happen, that I must take care of. These accidents are not surprising.

Living my life, it isn't easy. Things weren't not handed down to me so easily. There were some good times, and bad times. That goes the same for bad news.

And with that said .. that brings me to my point and where I am now.

'_Heart disease'_

I don't understand how something like this can happen. But not just to anyone … how can this happen to _Anna?_

I thought she was stronger than that. I thought she was a strong-willed person with a strong spirit. Never letting her guard down, nor the walls she built up around her.

Those walls that she has held up for the many years I've known her. But now, I think for the first time in her life, she was breaking down those walls.

-

I let the tape stop, and when the tape stopped, I think my world did too.

Everything just seemed to freeze in place. I didn't know how to react to this. Out of all the bad events I've seen, all the bad news I've been told …. _this_ was the worst.

Why did this have to happen to her?

To someone I've known for so long.

To someone I care about.

How could this have happened to Anna?

Questions built up and flooded my mind. They blinded my senses and I lost control of everything. That's when I felt something cold and wet. I lifted a finger to my eyes. I felt liquid. Tears were starting to form in my eyes.

I couldn't restrain it. Plus, I've always been a cry baby. Anna would know … since she's often been the main reason why I would bawl.

But .. this time was different.

The reason why I cried, remained. I was crying because of Anna. But not because she hit me, teased me, intimidated me, or bullied me.

I was crying because she was dying.

Once I realized this, I snapped back into reality.

Anna Kyouyama was _dying._

Actual death.

When it comes to friends or family, I will immediately take action when they are in any sort of danger.

So I quickly wiped my tears, as Anna would've probably told me to do when I'm on the verge of a breakdown.

I had to be strong, for her.

I got up and ejected tape 1. I suppose the next tape would contain more information. I needed to know what was to happen next, for I surely did not know.

I threw tape 1 aside with the rest of the tapes on the bedspread and grabbed tape 2 and pushed it into the VCR.

Afterwards, I eagerly pressed 'Play' and awaited for what was next.

(**A/N**: Hmm.. why is it that I continue to change the scene once Yoh presses 'Play' ? I dunno, I'm weird XD)

-

"Where's Daddy?"

Mina looked up startled at her daughter, having been in deep thought.

"O-Oh.. He's busy doing something upstairs."

"Oh okay. I'll get Daddy for you," Sakura offered as she pushed aside her chair and scampered away onto the stairs.

"No!"

Sakura stopped in her tracks and turned around to face her mother.

"What is it Mommy?"

"Umm .. I mean... you shouldn't bother your father right now. He's busy, okay?"

Sakura gave a reluctant face and walked back to her seat like a defeated soldier.

"Okay …I wonder what he's doing." Sakura said as she sat back in her seat.

"Me too," Mina whispered.

-

"Hello Yoh. It's me again."

I silently gulped.

"Hey Anna.." I whispered.

"Okay … well I hope you've enjoyed tape 1," Anna laughed.

I was surprised to see her smile and hear her laugh. But her laugh was obviously a sarcastic one.

I smiled.

"Well Yoh … to start off. I'm sure you have some questions so let me answer them for you."

"Yoh, I do have heart disease and .."

For a second she was at a loss of words, trying to find the right words to say.

"What caused this was .. stress."

"Stress? How is it that Anna stresses so much that she has heart disease?" I wondered.

"Yoh, stress is considered a risk factor for heart disease. The effects of emotional stress, behavior habits, and socioeconomic status on the risk of heart disease and heart attack. I've learned that stressful situations have raised my heart rate and blood pressure, increasing my heart's need for oxygen. This need for oxygen can bring on angina pectoris or chest pain."

I had no idea that stress was such a big deal.

But one thing still bothered me which was why would Anna be stressing?

"But besides the whole stress lesson, I have a confession to make."

I scooted up closer to the television.

"I've … been doing some .. drinking lately. And .. I couldn't bring myself to stop. In my case, drinking is very bad. Drinking leads to high blood pressure, stroke, or cardiomyopathy, another type of disease."

When I heard this, my ears burned from what they've heard. I couldn't believe this.

Anna? Drinking? This couldn't be. This isn't like her!

"I'm sorry, Yoh."

I became even more confused.

"You're probably disappointed in me. I'm sure that you expect only good things from me, but I've disappointed you Yoh. I'm much stronger than this and yet, I let this all happen. I'm the cause of my own sickness. Plus, I don't mean to put you down with this news. I don't want to upset you now when you're probably already married and you have kids. I don't mean to disturb your life right now, when you're so happy. I'm sorry Yoh."

Anna bowed down her head, asking for forgiveness.

Now could I forgive her?

Of course.

But why did she drink in the first place?

I don't know..

I continued to watch the rest of tape 2.

After Anna was done speaking, she lifted up her head and then I saw tears in her soft eyes.

It seemed that Anna didn't notice the tears falling from her eyes until she brought her hands up to wipe them away.

"Oh god, I don't mean to be such a big baby about this." Anna cried.

I was shocked. Anna was crying. I've always wondered if the Ice Queen could cry, but now that I have gotten my answer. I regret wondering it.

Seeing her like this was horrible. All I wanted to do was bring her to me and cradle her in my arms, telling her everything's going to be okay.

No matter how many times I've said that, I think every time I've told her that, she would always believe me.

-----

**A/N: **Well …? How was it? I hope you enjoyed it to your liking. If not, then I'm sorry that I suck as a writer, ahah. Read and review! Please and thank you.


End file.
